Don't Open Until Tomorrow's Night
by charis-chan
Summary: Love was made to make us happy. At least that what they teach at school. For me love is a way to hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own little Kimmie… Disney does.

----

It was a stormy night. There was darkness all around, and there was Kim Stoppable, the world greatest hero. The woman that finished High School with honors, the woman that now was studying in on of the best Collages in the world.

She was there waiting for a person. A person that called earlier that day, asking for a meeting with the redheaded. A person Kim knew too well. A person that Kim once swore she hated. A person she just couldn't forgave for what she did in the past, back there where she was still at High School. A person that not even two nights ago confessed loved to Kim. And Kim just couldn't accept that.

The person came the night before her wedding telling the redheaded that she loved her. Kim said firmly to that person that she hate her. That she just didn't want to return the love. Kim told her that she was a heartless bitch that didn't deserve been love. That she just didn't worth anything…

Kim recalled the pain in her green eyes. She remembered the streams of tears that fell freely down her cheeks. Every time she closed her eyes, Kim could see her pale face. She could see her calm, yet hurt expression. This person didn't sob or even sniff… she just let the tears filled her eyes and she gave Kim a small smile. The person just told her that it was okay… that she was right, that she didn't deserve any kindness.

And now she was there. Just two nights ago Shego had promised her not to bother her again, not to be a pain anymore. Yet she had called her earlier that day. She wanted to see Kim again. And Kim obliged. But, why?

That was simple, Kim knew why. She loved Shego. Since the first time she saw the pale woman she felt an odd attraction. An attraction that slowly became love. In the nights, when she was alone, she dreamt of the pale beauty. In the days when she was awake, she founded herself more than once daydreaming about her… So, why she told her that she hated her and that she didn't want to return that love?

That was an easy answer too. She was hurt. The redheaded was hurt by Shego several times, and she just couldn't forgive her… okay, she could, but she didn't want to. Life was easier if she didn't try going down the pad of loving another female…

So there was Kim Stoppable, waiting for Shego under the rain, in one of the Middleton's parks. She didn't have to wait longer, even when she had arrived an hour earlier. There was her dark shadow. The pale woman had stopped under a lantern and Kim could see, thanks to the light, that her emerald eyes were red and she looked paler than normal.

Kim wordlessly walked over her. When she reached her she stood silently and waited her to start speaking.

"I'm sorry I call you when I said you I was going to let you alone-" Shego started, but was promptly cut.

"Save it. You have done it already, so why you call me" Kim's voice was hard and cold.

"Kim. I came here to tell you I love you-" the pale woman again tried to talk, and was again cut.

"We've been through this. I'm going home" the redheaded declared and turned to leave, but a soft pale hand halted her.

"Please, don't. I know I've told you already, and I know your answer" Kim felt how Shego try to hold back the tears "I came here only to say it to you again and to give you something"

Kim turned to see the thief again, while Shego pulled out an envelope. Carefully, trying to not get it to wet she gave it to the hero. As Kim took the paper Shego grabbed her hand.

"I love you Kim. This is the last time you will hear it from me. And this time is for real" A soft squeeze to the girl's hand and Shego turned to leave, but something halted her. Looking back she said: "Kim, if you ever respected me as a fighter, then don't open it until tomorrow's night" With that the pale woman sprinted and disappeared in the dark.

Kim looked down to the little envelope and her heart started aching. She felt pain in her being. She then looked up to see where the love of her life disappeared. She was already regretting not saying Shego that she loved her too.

But she had made a decision. She chose safety for care. She chose fame for happiness. She chose comfort for love. She didn't know why, but she was sure that that would be the last time she saw the woman she one that she loved…

----

Kim sat in her office at her home. It was night. It had been yesterday when Shego gave her the envelope that she was currently holding. Ron was at his restaurant, an emergency had came up, so she was alone in their home.

The redheaded was debating with herself. Opened it or tossed it in the trash can? What was that Shego gave her in the envelope? Was it something that could hurt her or Ron? It didn't seem that way. It looked like an average letter. So, what was that Shego wanted to told her?

With shaking hands she opened the envelope and discovered a letter. As she read it, small tear started forming in her eyes. And, when the letter was read completely, streams of salty water were making their way down her cheeks…

"You are so stupid… Why Shego? Why?" Kim sobbed "Please forgive me… I love you… Why? Why you were so stupid?"

The world hero felt in her knees. Kim Stoppable had done something that she wouldn't forgive herself ever, never. She had denied herself happiness, and she knew it. She had denied herself love and care. She had denied herself to be with the person she loved.

"I'm so sorry Shego. Why?… Why?"

She knew what she had to do. She stood up and went to the kitchen for a knife…

Ron didn't know what happened; he only found his wife's corpse in the floor of her study. The carpet was red and Kim's wrists were cut. The girl didn't say goodbye or leave a letter saying her motives. Maybe it had to do with the letter that he found in his wife's hand…

----

_My Pumpkin, my Princess, my Kimmie, my love:_

_I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for the taunts, for the kicks, the punches and the slaps. I'm sorry for the bruises, cuts and scars you have because of me. I'm sorry for hurt you in every way I have. Please forgive me._

_I love you. I love you since the first time I saw you and I'll love you when all end.__ I know you don't to hear it from me but I have to tell you, because, as I said you, this is the last time you will hear it from me._

_So I'll shout to the world: I love Kim Possible! I love the greatest woman on earth! I love a person that care for others! I love I love a person that care for others! I love YOU Kim!_

_So goodbye, my love. This is the last time you know of me._

_Kim. I've surrender to Global Justice. You don't need to know what I had done in the past, but the true is I was gave two options: The first one was to spend my entire life in jail. This one I turned down. Really, what's the point in living without seeing you?_

_So, I choose the second one._

_Today at 10:30 venom entered my system. I was executed this morning, so I won't be disturbing you anymore. I don't regret it. You will be happy and you will life without worry about me._

_So please, live a happy life, that's my last will. You deserve it._

_Once last time, I promise: I love you, and will love you._

_ Yours, now and ever.  
Shego_

_----_

A/N:Yesterday was my birthday, and it felt awful. I wish I could have somebody with me... but no, I'm alone. Please let a review. Even it is for saying I'm a crazy bitch._  
_


	2. Petition

Paste your document here

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Feifei08

charis~chan

There is a petition online at change org. Sign it, please. Just go there and search fanfiction. You'll see it when it comes up. Support your fellow readers and writers by signing this petition. Thank you all for you support and for reading my stories.

...


End file.
